On your six
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Você ainda tem que fazer um homem bom feliz e muitos homens maus infelizes... Gibbs&Shannon (implícito) e Tibbs.


**Título:** On your six  
**Categoria:** Slash M/M; established relationship; character death (canon); drama.  
**Advertências:** Contém spoilers para fim da season 3 e uns detalhes da season 6 e 10  
**Resumo:** Você ainda tem que fazer um homem bom feliz e muitos homens maus infelizes... Gibbs&Shannon (implícito) e Tibbs.

**On your six**

Gibbs vinha da cozinha com uma jarra de água e um copo. Tony estava dormindo no sofá há uma semana. Ele estava doente, com uma febre e exaustão tão fortes que não conseguia nem subir as escadas para o quarto. Os remédios pareciam estar fazendo efeito, porém muito lentamente e isso irritava e preocupava Gibbs.

Estavam juntos há poucos meses e mesmo se não estivessem num relacionamento ainda eram amigos e Gibbs cuidaria de Tony do mesmo jeito.  
Entrou na sala e parou, surpreso. Havia uma mulher com longos cabelos cor de bronze iguais aos de Tony, ajoelhada próximo ao sofá e perto do rosto do outro, passando os dedos pelos cabelos curtos e suados.

Aproximou-se e depositou a jarra e o copo na mesinha ao lado do sofá, a mulher não se moveu de sua posição, apenas colocou a mão na testa de Tony e, quando a tirou, um vapor pareceu sair dela, era quase como se tivesse "pego a febre com a mão".

-Bem melhor...- ela disse, plantando um beijo na testa de Tony. Gibbs, ao olhá-lo, notou que ele parecia mais calmo em seu sono. -...não é sua hora ainda. Você ainda tem que fazer um homem bom feliz e muitos homens maus infelizes...- ela riu e Gibbs reconheceu o som como similar ao de Tony. Ia abrir a boca para falar, quando a mulher se adiantou. –Olá, sr. Gibbs.

-Quem é você?- sentiu uma leve inquietação, ao mesmo tempo em que queria proteger Tony seu instinto também dizia que não havia nada a se temer.

-Oh, você sabe quem eu sou...- ela virou o rosto para ele, encarando-o pela primeira vez.

Gibbs de imediato lembrou-se de uma foto que Tony lhe mostrara dele junto com a mãe. Abriu a boca, entretanto não sabia o que dizer. Um movimento perto dela o fez erguer o olhar. Lá, de pé, estava...

-Shannon?- sua voz tremeu de leve e ele se aproximou, querendo tocá-la. Erguendo uma mão e balançando a cabeça em negativa, ela o impediu.  
A ruiva deu um sorriso triste antes de abaixar o olhar, indicando o espaço ao lado de si, onde, vindo de detrás dela, apareceu uma garotinha, _sua garotinha,_ que logo abriu um grande sorriso para ele.

-Kelly...- sentiu seus olhos arderem, querendo marejar.

-Eu vim aqui...- a mulher ergueu-se -...porque estava preocupada com Tony...em momentos assim é possível vir visitá-lo, mas porque sou ligada a ele, somente eu posso tocar e falar...eu também vim para agradecer por cuidar do meu menino...eu o deixei sozinho ...cedo demais...

-Ele não está mais sozinho...

-Eu sei.- ela sorriu e Gibbs pode ver o rosto dela se iluminar e os olhos brilharem como os de Tony. –E estou agradecida por isso, elas são minha maneira de agradecer.- ela indicou Shannon e Kelly.

Os azuis de Gibbs que estavam somente úmidos ao voltar a olhá-las, tinha uma lágrima ameaçando rolar, todavia,esta somente o fez quando Kelly, com as duas mãos, apontou para si e depois desenhou um coração no ar com os dedos e com eles apontou para Gibbs em seguida.

-Garota esperta...- a mulher disse baixo ao observar a cena.

Gibbs sorriu, olhando para mãe e filha mas falando com a outra mulher ali:

-Obrigado, sra. DiNozzo...

-Como eu disse, eu que tenho de agradecer por ter cuidado tão bem do meu filho.- ela se postou atrás das outras duas. -...eu sinto muito, mas precisamos ir...

Gibbs quis protestar, porém engoliu em seco, acenando em conformada aceitação.

Shannon abaixou-se até estar no mesmo nível de Kelly e sussurrou-lhe algo no ouvido. Logo a garota sorriu e acenou em despedida junto da mãe. Lembrou-se de imediato de outros momentos de despedida em que a ruiva falava para a filha: "Diga tchau para o papai, Kelly."

Gibbs retornou o gesto, mais algumas lágrimas caindo antes que as contivesse de vez. Ouviu Tony se mexer, parecendo acordar e, por instinto, seu olhar recaiu sobre ele, quando se voltou para as mulheres, elas haviam sumido.

Limpou o rosto com as mãos antes de ir se ajoelhar perto de Tony, levando uma mão a testa dele e percebendo que a febre passara para depois deixá-la nos cabelos úmidos de suor.

-Ei, você...- Tony disse rouco, lutando para abrir os olhos e tossindo em seco em seguida.

Gibbs rapidamente encheu o copo com água e o ajudou a beber.

-Está se sentindo melhor?

-Sim...muito...

-Que bom...-Gibbs disse baixo, um leve sorriso aparecendo nos lábios.

-Tava preocupado, chefe?- Tony enfim conseguiu abrir os olhos e observar o outro melhor.

-Só estou cansado de perder as pessoas que são importantes para mim...- geralmente Gibbs ignorava ou então respondia as provocações e sarcasmo de Tony com mais sarcasmo ou até uma dose de realidade, mas não agora, como dissera, ele estava 'cansado', não apenas quanto a isso, mas também do sarcasmo de Tony, a mudança no tipo de relacionamento que tinham ainda era muito recente e fora uma semana difícil.

-Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil...- Tony quis usar um tom leve e descontraído, mas sua voz ainda estava rouca.

-Eu sei.- Gibbs não conseguiu conter um sorriso. As dúvidas que ainda restavam se esse novo tipo de relacionamento daria certo sumiram. Talvez estivesse enganado, talvez fosse assim que os dois funcionassem, independente da relação que tinham, talvez estivesse cansado devido aos sentimentos e não ao sarcasmo. –É o mínimo que eu espero, conhecendo você como eu conheço.

**The end.**


End file.
